Axis Heroes
by Trooper 3.6
Summary: Patriotic soldiers not often thought of. Men who fought and died for they're countries. Relax you guys i'm not a nazi, just read it.
1. Default Chapter

"Axis Heroes" Authors notes: Okay this is my first fanfic. It is based on the U-boat mission in "moh frontline." I was just playing the game and saw something that I thought would make a great story, be advised this is a one-chapter story. Well enjoy and please review.  
Hans Hienstern awoke to the sound of a high pitch beeping noise. At first he thought it was his ears ringing but then his friends Fritz Hienrich hit him on the shoulder. "Hans we are under attack!" he shouted "What?!" asked a shocked Hans. "An allied commando has infiltrated the base! They think he hid aboard one of our U-boats he's probably hear to destroy our fuel supply!" said Fritz. "Hear take these, let's go!" he shouted while handing him an Mp-40 submachine gun and a helmet. Hans had slept in his clothes so he didn't was any time in taking the gun and helmet from Fritz. Fritz had been his best friend ever since he joined the German Navy; he would not hesitate to give his life for him. Neither he nor his family were supporters or members of the Nazi party but when the war broke out he feared that all of Germany would be destroyed by the allies, so he ran away joined the Navy and entered the submarine corps, for his family or for no other reason. Him, Fritz and three other sailors ran across the corridor to the main hatch and climbed out of the submarine, U-506, and met a lieutenant on the concert road. The lieutenant definitely had his hands full, there he stood waving his arms around screaming orders like a store manager bossing his clerks around while the faint sound of automatic fire rang in the background like raindrops on a wood ceiling. He took hold of a radio and listened for a moment then began bellowing "WHAT?! That's impossible! What do you mean there's only one? How the hell could one man kill the entire crew of a submarine then proceed to infiltrate a base? I don't care what you have to do don't let him get to those supply trucks!" he put down the radio and turned to us. We were a small five-man squad of sailors all with Mp-40s. He shook his head and gave us his orders. "We believe he is after our supply trucks at the motor pool. I want you to cover the door leading from the warehouse to the motor pool it is the only way this allied commando can reach them. He is highly skilled and has already killed many of our men good luck and get going." They all ran to face they're foe like samurai ready to die for they're masters, but inside they were all scared stiff. This commando had already taken over a submarine single handedly and was coming they're way non-stop like a charging bull. They took they're positions in a small ally between two garages, this was the commando's only way in. They heard the gunshots coming closer they would soon be the very tip of the spear. Hans looked to Fritz and asked "Why are doing this why are we fighting for a racist mad man who leads a cause that non of us believe in," he knew it was safe to speak, he knew all five of them were not members of the nazi party. Fritz answered, "Come on Hans none of us are in it for that bastard, we fight for Germany. Besides after we win the war Germany will probably realize that we don't need that raging mad man anyway and I'll be able to see Gloria again." At the mention of Gloria his face turned from cheerful to longing. In 1942 Hans and Fritz were stationed in Africa where while out on shore leave they both met the loves of they're lives. Gloria and Nova were black Africans who Fritz and Hans met on shore leave and became lovers with. Three weeks later they heard that blacks were being rounded up and taken to concentration camps, they looked and looked but couldn't find either of them or they're families. They wanted to ask the SS Officers about them but they knew it would look to suspicious and they themselves could be arrested. Hans put a sympathetic hand on Fritzes shoulder and said, "don't worry I am sure we will see them again." Fritz nodded. The gunshots came again louder than ever, they heard the screams of German soldiers coming from the other side of the door being drowned out by the sound of Mp-40s. Any moment the commando would come in that door, this was it, the moment of truth. They all readied themselves for the fight of their lives like a Tiger sensing its end. The shooting silenced for a brief moment that seemed like an eternity when suddenly the doors flew open and a man wearing a U.S. rangers uniform stepped for ward. "FIRE!!" Hans shouted at the top of his lungs. They all released a rain of armor- piercing bullets that filled the doorway. The American dodged aside almost instantly and crouch-ran back to the other end of the warehouse. The next thing Hans knew there was a grenade on the ground in the doorway right by Fritzes feet; he was trying to flush them out. Without a second thought Hans screamed, "Fritz get back!!" and dove upon the grenade hoping the blast would only kill him. 'I love you Nova,' was his last thought. Lt. Jimmy Patterson looked down at the divided corps of the German who just moments ago had dove on his grenade to save his men, but his sacrifice did him no good they were all dead. It had always amazed him, your alive your dead, all within the wink of an eye. This man gave his life for his men. Men like him deserved a better death.at "Patterson do you read me have you destroyed the trucks yet over?" came a voice from his radio. "Not yet but I'm almost there over and out." Jimmy had a duty just like the German and it was time to do it. 


	2. Enemy above

AUTHORS NOTES: Hay everyone; yep here is another story of bravery and sacrifice in honor of Medal of Honor. This story will be done in better format I promise. This story is about Japanese during WW2, but if you want more Germans just tell me in a review and I'll up date the first one with another story. Just let me clarify the situation; all vol. 1 stories are about Germans, and all vol. 2 stories are about Japanese. I hope you enjoy this story. Please review.  
  
Kenji leaned on the edge of the metal railing. That railing was all that stood between him and a watery grave somewhere in the South Pacific Ocean. Kenji was an anti-aircraft gunner on board one of the Japanese Imperil Navy's largest aircraft carriers. He thought himself lucky to have been transferred aboard the carrier "Kira." It was the most advanced ship in the Navy and now was on an important mission for the Japanese economy. On that ship down in the cargo hold was no less than ten tons of Gold. Spoils of war they were called, the gold was taken from conquered areas of China. Normally transporting the gold would be a job for cargo ships but Allied intelligence was catching up with them like an angered giant running in pursuit of the dragon that disturbed his rest. The allied air and naval forces had begun hitting the naval supply ships hard to stop transport of gold to Japan. Transportation of gold was handed over to combat ships just recently but Allied commandos had destroyed already one carrier transporting gold. This made Kenji and the rest of the crew, but they were taking extreme precautions; no ships or planes other than their own squadron would be allowed to dock with or land on the carrier and all combat sailors were to be on full alert and ready to fight to the death in defense of the ship. Kenji loved his country more than himself but somehow he couldn't bring himself to be ready to die. His grandfather was a member of the Japanese navy during the war against Russia and Germany. He was a hero to Japan and fought in many battles, and always spoke of how a true warrior is willing to give his life for his country and the emperor. Kenji however had never been in a battle before. He was afraid to go to sleep every night in fear that the enemy would send the "Black Cats" out on a night attack. The "Black Cats" were the United States night attack squadron. They flew in PBY's (float planes) and would fly off at night armed with torpedoes and bombs to attack Japanese ships that couldn't see them at night and couldn't pick them up on radar because they flew in low to the waves. Kenji had heard of several ships that were disabled or even sunk by this dreaded squadron.  
  
It was about two o'clock in the afternoon. Kenji was relaxed. Standing by the railing having a smoke. His best friend Yamcha walked up behind him. "How are you feeling Kenji?" he asked.  
  
"Quite well actually considering I have never been so nervous in my life," responded Kenji. "Yamcha are you sure your ready to die?" he asked.  
  
"What?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"Your always talking about the battles you've been through and how you were never afraid to give your life for the good of your country. But I haven't even been in combat yet and I am scared stiff," said Kenji to his friend who had been in the navy since 1940. "I know we are likely to be in combat soon but if we are I am afraid I will shame my family and friends by loosing my wits and fleeing in fear at the sight of battle," even as he said these words Yamcha did not seem surprised.  
  
"Go easy on yourself Kenji we all know how you feel," began Yamcha. "None of us want to die, we are all afraid as you are," at these words Kenji's looked up to him in confusion. "I know we all say we aren't afraid, but that's probably the biggest and most used lie in the world. We are all afraid we only learn to control it and do what we must."  
  
"But why what are we doing here?" asked Kenji. "We are still young our lives lay ahead of us. Why do we waste them here?"  
  
At this Yamcha only laughed. "Kenji you have a home in Japan, and family and friends do you not?" asked Yamcha and was responded by a nod from Kenji. "That's why we fight, not for glory or for the emperor. But for Our home and our families." Yamcha patted Kenji on the back. "Don't worry once you get through your first battle you'll learn to control it." Kenji smiled and returned the pat.  
  
An hour past and still nothing happened all the sailors could do was sit and wait. At about 3:30 in the after noon they were more than half way across the Sea of China when suddenly the deafening sound of the alarm came. The sailors all knew what that meant. Yamcha and Kenji both ran up the metal stirs to their AA guns and took their seat at the gunner's station while the loaders loaded the first rounds. Within a minute the planes were in view of the gunners. They were American dive-bombers at least twenty of them. It took only a minute for the carrier's squadron to take flight but as they did more enemy planes arrived. There were about 55 of them and 28 Zeros in the air. At least a dozen of the enemy aircraft had been taken down but only ten Japanese Zeros remained. The captain gave the order for the squadron to fight to the death. About another dozen enemy aircraft were shot down within minutes but at the cost of every last Japanese plane.  
  
The sailors looked at each other, they all knew they would have to fight alone without air support. The officers drew their samurai swords and gave the order to load. All the gunners loaded their weapons and readied for the fight of their lives. "If we die," shouted an officer, "we die for Japan, for honor an for the emperor!" The sailors all shouted and cheered.  
  
"In coming!" shouted one of the officers, referring to the incoming enemy aircraft. The enemy torpedo dive-bombers swooped down and slide across the skies over the waves preparing to drop their load. "FIRE!!" shouted the officer. Within an instant the skies were filled with metal, sweeping through the air like a swarm of bees, obliterating everything they touched. The bullets tore through the enemy planes like a sword through bamboo. At least a dozen enemy planes were destroyed; none of them had the chance to drop their load.  
  
Kenji and Yamcha both manned 50cal. Machine guns; they didn't even see which planes they shot down they just fired off into the air in the general direction of the enemy planes. Another dozen planes came by for a pass. Kenji saw one that appeared to be coming directly at him and no one else seemed to be firing at it, Kenji knew it was up to him. He readied his weapon, brought his sight up to the plane and with a deep breath he pulled the trigger. He held the trigger down letting a hail of bullets tear into the plane. The plane came so close he could just see the out line of the pilot; Kenji cursed himself for not shutting his eyes, he had seen too much. He saw the bullets fired from his gun rip into the cockpit of the enemy plane, almost immediately afterwards the plane burst into flame and exploded in air. Kenji looked at the debris in the water with a mixture of shock, horror, and pride. He knew he had done what had to be done for Japan, but for an instant he was sure that him and the enemy pilot made eye contact. He knew he had killed another human being not just shot down a plane but killed another human, just like him. A wave of victorious cries and shots filled the air. "Kenji we beat them, they are gone!" shouted Yamcha. Kenji looked up into the sky, they were gone, the enemy planes were nowhere to be seen. His first battle was a victory but why did he feel like a sword had run him through.  
  
The operation went smoothly. The ship docked at the port and the gold in the cargo hold was unloaded. The entire ship watched the laborers unload with a great sense of triumph. The had successfully delivered gold that may very well help the war effort and turn the odds back in favor of Japan, or so they hoped. Kenji had been congratulated for his first confirmed kill by everyone in his bunkroom even the gun commander complimented his triumph. Kenji took them all gratefully but still didn't feel entirely right about it. Two days later the shipped out of port and back again heading back to china and with a new squadron of fighter planes. That night Kenji looked out at the sea staring blankly at the waves. Yamcha was at his side almost immediately and asked him what had been bothering him for the past few days. Kenji explained how he saw the pilot of the plane he shot down and how despite all the glory of victory he still didn't feel right about killing a human being. At this Yamcha smirked and responded with, "Don't worry to much about it, its part of war, he would have done the exact same thing to you if the situation were reversed." Kenji felt a little better hearing that. "If you hadn't killed him he would have dropped his load and destroyed the ship and we would all be dead. Kenji looked at his best friend and smiled.  
  
"Thank you my friend," said Kenji. Yamcha only smiled and patted his shoulder. Suddenly a mighty blow rocked the ship then another only right below them. They both heard the sound of airplane engines sweep by. They both knew what had happened, only one squadron could make such an attack, it was the Black Cats, two torpedoes had punctured the hull of the Carrier. The ship shook and tossed so much Kenji couldn't keep his balance. Yamcha tried to grab hold of his arm but it was too late. The last Yamcha ever saw of him he was plummeting towards the waves below.  
  
"NOOO!!" Yamcha screamed but he knew there was nothing he could do only watch in horror. The alarm sounded and he knew what that met, the ship was sinking within five minutes he had made it down to where they were manning the life-boats it took the ship only ten minutes to sink below the waves only half of the life-boats had been launched and well over a third of the crew never made it off the Carrier. They all looked around, most of the boats didn't have any oars, and they were no less than a hundred miles off the coast of Japan, all they could do was drift aimlessly and hope someone came to their rescue. Yamcha spoke with the gun commander who was on the same lifeboat as him. He explained how Kenji had fallen overboard after the second torpedo hit.  
  
"Yes, the young man had made his first kill only four days ago didn't he?" asked the gun commander. Yamcha nodded. "Remember that he died for the Emperor, and for Japan. I am sure his family will be honored by his sacrifice," continued the officer.  
  
Yamcha looked out into the dark emptiness of the sea this emptiness was only disturbed by the frequent sweep of dorsal fins around the boats. "Yes," began Yamcha with an apparent emotional edge on his voice. "Honored," he finished. 


	3. Iron CrossMedal of Honor

Authors notes: That's right people another daring thrilling and exciting story of Axis soldiers. This is the story of German fighter pilots in the battle of the bulge, based on the mission in the game Spearhead. To the one who suggested this (Jagdflieger1940) sorry it took me so long, I have been busy with things like school and football. This may or may not be the final chapter, but I think I can think of a few more things. Any way enjoy and please review.

LATE DISCLAIMER: I don't own Medal of Honor, or any characters like Jimmy Patterson or Jack Barns (who might show up in this story). But I do own the original German and Japanese characters.

Christmas day, 1944.

Fritz awoke in the barracks to the sound of the squadron Commander Capt. Von Hensil screaming. Him and his fellow pilots leapt from bed and stood at attention. "The weather has cleared and the Americans are launching a massive air-attack on our troops to free their men trapped in Bastonge," began Von Hensil, "We have been called upon to intercept these bombers and down them before they can do significant damage to our forces, and it is believed that they will first be bombarding the roads leading to the front in attempt to slow down reinforcements. We shall first disable the bombers attacking the roads and then we shall proceed to the town outside Bastonge and provide cover for our men there in case the American Airborne takes advantage of this change of events." The room was silent. "We lift off in twenty minutes, your planes are being prepared now, be in the briefing room in ten minutes, quickly," he finished and left the room. Fritz and the eleven other pilots sprang to life and dressed as quickly as they could.

"It's eight in the morning," complained Heinz, Fritzes best friend as he pulled on his flight suite. He had made friends with all of the men but got along best with Heinz. Heinz's joking attitude made everyone like him. "Don't those Americans know how to sleep?" he gripped to his friend.

"Not when they are losing a battle," replied Fritz, "But then who dose when they are losing a battle?" asked Fritz knowing the answer well. He could well remember when the allies invaded Normandy only six months ago. The Luftwaffer (air force) threw everything back at them accept the kitchen sink. Which wasn't that much with out the sink. That was when Fritz decided to lie about his age and join the Luftwaffer, against the advice of his parents who tried to keep their family out of the war at all cost. They knew what was happening; they knew that all their neighbors who were taken away by the SS were being taken to a death camp where they would meet their tragic fate. They knew it was wrong. And yet Fritz still joined. Even he wasn't sure why, but the thought of his home in Berlin becoming a battleground struck terror into his heart. I was the one thing he was willing to give up everything to keep from happening. After the squadron dressed they all ran to the briefing room where they were shown an outline of their route and were reminded of their objectives. Von Hensil always told his men their objectives before the briefing; it was to help them prepare themselves for the trial to come. He always did his best to understand his men and thus gained their respect and love.

"That is all," said Von Hensil when he had finished. "Are there any questions?" he asked. There was no answer. "Very well then, lets give them hell boys!" he said in a cheerful manner. The men all shouted with vigor and saluted their commander. They all ran out to the hanger and climbed into their planes. They had all been thought to fly the new F-190 fighters, they were a little bit faster than the F-109s, much more maneuverable and had far more room in the cockpit which made Fritz especially happy. This was to be his first combat mission. In fact it was the first combat mission for most of the squadron. Accept for Von Hensil who was a battle hardened veteran. He had fought the English at the battle of Britain, shot down twenty-five fighters and saved an entire bomber squadron. For this he was awarded the iron cross medal, the equivalent of an American Medal of Honor, the highest award a German soldier could achieve. Ten minutes latter they were all in the air and were well on their way to the roads they were ordered to guard.

"Hey Fritz," said Heinz over the radio. "You ready in there?" he asked.

"As ready as you've made me," said a nervous Fritz back to his battle-experienced friend. Heinz was one of the few in the squadron with battle experience.

"I know how you feel Fritzy, I've been there before. Just keep you're cool and shoot at who ever is shooting at you," Heinz said. "I've got your back so don't worry about loosing your precious tail feathers," He joked.

"Well look out for yourself too," reminded Fritz. "If I loose you it's just me and the other damn rookies."

"Oh quit your fussing you'll still have the Captain to change your diaper," laughed Heinz.

"Ha ha very funny Mama, I love you too," returned Fritz.

"Wow, great come-back little Fritzy, I'm shaking in my boots," replied an unimpressed Heinz.

"Silence children," said Von Hensil over the radio, who had been listening for some time now. "We are coming up on our road," said the squadron commander as they flew over the road frequently used by German convoys.

"I don't see anything-wait, there they are at twelve o'clock," shouted one of the other pilots over the radio. Soon they could all see them. At least twenty American B-17s were flying strait at them. Although they had no fighter escort they were heavily armed and could take down several fighters easily. A B-17 was the worst nightmare of all Luftwaffer squadrons. They had multiple guns mounted on their topsides tail even below the belly they had a round gun turret. These bombers had been known to take down entire fighter squadrons without an escort.

"Assume attack formation," barked Von Hensil over the radio. They all followed the order immediately and lined up their planes just as they did in training. "Attack!" shouted Von Hensil. At that moment both opposing squadrons opened fire on each other. In the first pass, while dodging most to the bullets the squadron took down three bombers. Once they passed the bombers form underneath they all banked in different directions so as not to draw enemy fire into the whole squadron. They had lost two of their own, but there was no time to grieve, not if they wanted to live to tell the tale. Fritz banked over on top of the bomber squadron and fiercely pulled his trigger. Has he passed over on top his bullets shot off the wings of two more B-17s and set another one's engines on fire all of while dodging from side to side to avoid machinegun fire. When he had completed his pass he shouted over the radio to Heinz.

"I got them, did you see that I got them!" shouted Fritz.

"Great job, Fritzy! But don't get cocky now, wait till we get back to the barracks then you can get cocky," returned his cheerful friend. In the third pass Fritz, with Heinz on his right side took down five three more bombers but lost three of their own only the saw one parachute open. "That was Hans," said Heinz over the radio, referring to the parachute that opened below them. "Well it'll be a long hick home for him," joked Heinz. They banked again and dodged even more gunfire; so much they couldn't even fire off any shots. But they saw a few more bombers fall crashing down towards the ground with Von Hensil's plane flying passed them.

"Well looks like the Captain's having fun of his own," said Fritz in admiration.

"If he were an American we might actually be in trouble," joked Heinz. The two of them decided to go for a side attack. As they swooped by blazing their machine guns the saw as the front of the bomber exploded and at least three men fell out.

"My god, their not wearing parachutes," said Fritz in horror as he watched them plummeting to their deaths. "Those poor saps," he said forgetting his radio was still on.

"Poor nothing," said Heinz. "Get your head out of your ass, there's plenty more to fall." Three more of their fighters were destroyed on the next pass. Now there was only five left of each squadron. The Captain ordered that they line up again in attempt to take them down in one pass. They followed their orders and with one fail swoop and a wall of machinegun fire took down the last of the bombers losing only one more of their own. The four remaining pilots looked down in relief at their enemies falling to the ground below none of them ever had a chance to drop their bomb load.

"All right men," said Von Hensil. "We will now proceed to the town outside Bastonge to provide cover if needed. Then we will return to base."

"What good can we do sir, it's only the four of us?" asked the other pilot over the radio.

"Much more good than no planes, now shut up and follow me," returned an annoyed squadron commander. For a long time there was silence in the squadron.

"Great job Fritz," said Heinz finally breaking the dead silence.

"Thanks," responded Fritz grimly as they flew over the countryside. He was in no mood for festiveness with all the friends he had just lost.

"We all feel the same Fritz," said Heinz knowing how he felt. "But they need not die in vain, as long as we keep at those yanks," he finished. Fritz was silent.

"We are coming up on the town," said Von Hensil. They flew relatively low over the town seeing American troops swarming through. "It's to late for the Wermacht (Infantry) but it'll be like shooting fish in a barrel for us, give it to them!" he finished. With vengeance in their hearts they opened fire on the American infantry below. They quickly banked and went for another pass. Fritz was taking up the rear of the formation when suddenly all three planes in front of him burst into flame and exploded.

"Heinz no!" shouted Fritz but he knew it was too late. He was alone, with no ammo and no officer to instruct him. He soon noticed what had caused they're deaths. It was an anti-aircraft cannon the allies had commandeered. Dozens of soldiers were surrounding it to take refuge form his machine gun fire; all it did was give it away. He knew what he had to do. He set a collision course and maxed his engine out as he came closer and closer his parents, all his fellow pilots, the captain and Heinz flashed through his head. "This is for you," he said out loud just before his cockpit was splintered by anti-aircraft shells."

"That was some fine shooting Barnes!" said the Captain to Sgt. Jack Barnes as he climbed down from the AA gun.

"Thank you sir," replied Barnes.

"Well hear comes the cavalry," said the Captain pointing to the tanks driving up the road. "Son your gona need a stronger back to hold up the chest full of medals your going home with," joked the Captain as he walked up to the road. Barnes looked over to where the fragments of the last German plane had landed.

'I'll bet his CO would probably be saying the same right about now,' he thought to himself. He looked at the debris with a face of almost-admiration then walked back into formation with the rest of his men, all glad to still be alive after that close call.

"That was to close," said one of his men.

"If he were one of ours he'd be given a Medal of Honor," said another. Barnes was silent.


End file.
